This invention relates to quick release clamps such as are used to secure mechanical or electrical components to a support and is an improvement on U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,814 issued June 11, 1968, entitled Component Mounting Clamp. Clamps of the present type are particularly suited to the mounting of electronic components such as synchro encoders or other feed back devices in a servo loop, where it is necessary to adjust the component to obtain an accurate null indication before placement into operation. In addition, easy removal and replacement of the component is greatly desired. The clamp must be easy to install, dependable in the presence of vibration, shock and large temperature variations.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a quick release clamp for securing components to a support which will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a quick release clamp which permits easy adjustment of the component upon the support without removal of the clamp.
A further object of the present invention is to increase the strength of a quick release clamp without substantially increasing its size.
Still another object of the present invention is to facilitate the user's ability to position the clamp upon the component with accuracy.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a quick release clamp of greater stability, locking strength, shock and vibration resistance than prior art devices.